MultiShipping Drabbles
by x-Wabisuke-x
Summary: Zoro and Sanji have achieved victory, and tradition demands they both share a kiss with the person of their choice in front of the crowd. But who'll each of them choose? ZOSAN SanUso SaNa ZoRo ZoLu NaVi


History note: This takes place after some game thingamajig that Zoro and Sanji were teamed to play together and it's apparently traditional to share a kiss in front of the crowd with the person of your choice if you win. Zoro and Sanji's team won, so all that's left is the kiss.

**Ultimately a ZoSan ending. But SanNam, ZoRo, SanUso, ZoLu, and NaVi are involved.**

o-o

Het Ending

o-o

"You guys were amazing!" Vivi said enthusiastically, yet eyes betraying her ever-lurking disbelief toward their inhuman strength.

"Why thank you, Vivi-chwan, your praise is a godsend!" Sanji danced over to her, legs like noodles and arms like ribbons in the wind.

"Sanji-kun." Nami's voice came from behind him, and with newfound energy, Sanji whipped around.

"YESSS, NAMI-SWAN!" He was on the verge of exploding.

"Since it's tradition or whatever." She stepped forward nonchalantly. "Free of charge." She wasted no time stepping into his space and pecking him on the cheek.

Sanji froze stiff, the cigarette that formerly dangled skillfully from his bottom lip with every obscure movement dropped from his mouth and hit the dirt ground between his feet.

"AAAALLL RIIIIGGHHHTTT!" He suddenly caught fire. "I'll do that piece of shit game ten times over again if you want me to!"

Nami snickered, and shrugged to herself. She knew just that much would last Sanji weeks of satisfaction, but she was a little more difficult to satisfy, and might later have to demand things be taken a bit further.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"As expected, swordsman-san." Robin smiled as Zoro approached her.

"I thought you'd say that." Zoro stopped in front of her, and crossed his arms. "Tradition has it that I'm supposed to get some sort of kiss." He cocked his head, grinning dangerously.

Robin smiled, and a pair of arms appeared sticking out of Zoro's back, palms thrusting forward against his shoulders to shove him into her arms where he caught himself with his hands on her hips.

"For the sake of tradition, then." Robin smiled, and it was less fierce, yet somehow just as threatening as their lips met and pushed hard against one another.

o-o-

Slash Ending

o-o

"ZOORROOO!" Zoro turned around to find Luffy already on the field, racing toward him. He barely had time to yelp about it in surprise before Luffy jumped to tackle him. Zoro took the glomp as a challenge and slid one foot back to catch himself standing, and with Luffy in his arms. Rubber arms wrapped around his neck, and rubber legs hooked around his waist.

"So I get to kiss you, right?" Luffy said seriously.

"I think it was supposed to be the other way around." Zoro protested, but Luffy wasn't having any of that. He grabbed Zoro by the head and yanked his neck forward so he could smother his swordsman's mouth with his own. After that Luffy pulled back and looked Zoro in the eye.

"I like being the kisser."

Zoro snorted, and rolled his eyes as he started to carry his bundle of energy off of the field. "Then I don't mind being the kissed, Captain."

o-o-o-o-o-o

"All right, Sanji-kun, just as I'd planned for you." Usopp slapped Sanji on the back and laughed victoriously.

"Idiot, you didn't plan shit." Sanji said, but Usopp just laughed louder as if to drown out the doubt.

"Hey." Sanji snapped, stepping once, then twice until his heal was in between the sharp-shooter's shoes. "Where's my present?"

Usopp gaped. "Wh-whaaaat? I have no idea what you're talking about!" His body quivering, he crossed his arms and turned away.

"Come on, Usopp." Sanji said, place his hands on Usopp's bag so he could feel its weight tugging at the strap on his shoulder. Usopp shivered, but not out of nervousness this time. He often wondered if Sanji knew what the sound of his damn irresistible voice saying your name did to you. "I'm picking you. Now hold up your end."

Usopp's shoulders hunched and he was too terrified to turn around, regardless of what he may have wanted. Sanji helped him remedy that, and placed a hand on his cheek to turn his head and kiss his upper lip, because he was gaping as usual.

"It's open too wide." Sanji whispered.

Usopp jumped a little at the sound, and started to close his mouth, but before his lips came all the way together he felt warm and wet slide in between.

o-o

Best Ending

o-o

"Guess that's it, Cook." Zoro said, crossing his arms and looking around as the crowds cheered and chanted their names. Usopp, Luffy, Robin, Vivi and Nami were at the sidelines, jumping up and down and going just as insane.

Sanji snorted. "I could have done it on my own." He shrugged, lighting up a cigarette.

"I was thinking the same thing." Zoro turned to face him, scowling.

"So." Sanji nodded toward their four cheering nakama. "Where do you get your pleasures from?"

Zoro grinned. "One free kiss, huh?"

"Sanji! Sanji!" Usopp and Nami chanted together, thrusting their fists into the air with each shout.

"ZOROOO!" Luffy shouted, waving his arms around above his head and laughing.

"Congratulations, Swordsman-san!" Robin called.

Zoro snickered at the four of them, but then looked back at the swirly-browed cook. "I like this one best." He reached out and took Sanji by the collar, pulling him closer.

Sanji snorted, but grinned. "Whatever, shitty marimo." He tilted his head as Zoro closed in and might've held his breath as their lips came together.

The majority of the crowd kept booming, but four members fell silent.

"Ah, well. I expected as much." Usopp said that, but there were tears streaming down his face.

"No way…" Nami stared, gaping.

Luffy scoffed, and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "Damn Sanji." He stuck out his bottom lip as far as it would go.

"Well that's a surprise." Robin giggled behind her hand, noting that the cook and the swordsman hadn't stopped yet and hands were roaming a little further than they should in front of a crowd.

o-o

**+Femslash bonus**

**o-o**

Nami fell to her knees and hung her head, a gesture that followed Usopp's similar one only a moment after.

"I should've known." She swayed. "And after I'd prepared myself…"

"Sorry, Nami." Vivi, the only one who hadn't found disappointment in the decisions the swordsman and cook had made, appeared in front of her. "Actually I already knew… Sanji let it slip beforehand."

Nami exploded to her feet, fist blazing. "And you didn't say anything?" She felt like a fool.

"S-sorry, I wasn't sure how to say it, or if I should…" Vivi contracted, smiling crooked and uncertainly. Nami closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine then, since I already had a kiss in my agenda…"

"Nami?" Vivi blinked, just in time to feel Nami's soft, sticky-with-gloss but sweet-smelling lips on the corner of her mouth.

**A/N – D'AW! Sanji made Usopp cry. :c.**

**Anyway… I wrote this ramdom drabble a while ago and sort of vaguely touched it up just now. I dunno what this is really, aside from just a basic idea of some of the ships I like and how I ship them xD.**

**I'm not a –huge- ZoLu or ZoRo fan but if Franky didn't exist and we pick a SanUso or SaNa ending and Law turns out to be evil or something… I can go for either one. They're all right in my book but not up top.**

**I'm picky with Zoro, kay?**

**NaVi's really the only Femslash pairing I like. I don't have any issues with Yuri I just don't find a lot of One Piece girls compatible o-O. I thought about including UsoNam but decided against it 'cause it seemed pretty balanced this way. I wuvs UsoNam though.**


End file.
